1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for blocking unauthorized data access and a computing device with a feature of blocking unauthorized data access. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method for blocking data access if it is determined that the data access does not involve a user operation, and a computing device with such a feature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Malicious codes are spreading such as spyware that gathers information stored in a computing device without the user's knowledge. Many attempts have been made to block such unauthorized data gathering by malicious codes. For example, if a process of attempting to input/output data is different from a process of inputting a user operation, it is determined that the data access is made independently of the user's intention, and accordingly the access to data and transmission to a network may be blocked. Unfortunately, the above scheme has a problem that a valid data access by a user input may also be blocked if a process of providing a graphic user interface (GUI) for user input is different from a process of performing internal logic operations.
As described above, there has not yet been provided a method for blocking data access by malicious codes that can correctly determine whether a data access involves a user's operation or not. Accordingly, what is required is a technique that can highly correctly determine whether a data access involves a user's operation so as to permit the data access if it does and block the data access otherwise.